1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to power supplies, and more particularly to self-adaptive voltage scaling for power supply regulation.
2. Related Art
A System-On-Chip (SOC) may provide the components necessary to control operation of a storage device, for example, a hard disk drive, a hybrid hard drive, etc. The SOC may have different operational modes, for example, an idle mode during which the SOC consumes a least amount of power and an active mode during which the SOC consumes significantly more power than the idle mode.